


I'm in Love with You

by AFY2018



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFY2018/pseuds/AFY2018
Summary: Right after the final bar scene in 2x 05.





	1. I'm Comin' Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feel free to leave kudos if you liked it. Any prompts or edits, tell me. I do OB, POI, Wynonna Earp, Lost Girl, etc.

"Now I just... I can't stop thinking about..." Alex continued.

"About what?" Maggie whispered, acting slightly dumbfounded.

"That maybe there is some truth to what you said..."

"About?"

"What you said. About me." Alex whispered trying so hard to keep her emotions in check.

 

Maggie gave her a wide, comforting smile. She looked into the raven haired woman's dark brown eyes, a light flickering in them as though life gave her reason to continue. She was the first. The first to know. Maggie was the first to find out, no matter how horribly the other woman hid her newfound sexuality. 

"I have to go." Alex said as she got up. "I'm glad you're okay." She finished, touching Maggie's shoulder with a slightly shaky hand.

Maggie put her hand on top of Alex's and squeezed. She sighed and let go figuring that it would be good to let Alex think this through all the way until she could finally say the word gay when it was about herself. Alex continued out of the bar to her motorcycle. She started the bike, putting her helmet on, and left the establishment as fast as she could. As she neared her apartment, Alex could finally feel the remains of her resolve melt away. Once parked, Danvers turned off and locked her bike up, half jogging half speed walking to her door on the third floor. She raced up the steps, her eyebrows arching up as tears filled her eyes even more. Once inside, she closed and locked her door, sliding down the dark brown oak of her studio apartment door. She carefully placed her keys on the ground and brought her knees to her chest, finally breaking. Tears flooded out of her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she cried like this. She cried her father twice when he was gone then when he we possibly gone. But never had she cried like this. Alex wasn't sad, she didn't feel despair or uselessness, nothing like that. Only an elated feeling. She felt so strong almost invincible, even in her vulnerable situation. Alex sighed and laugh cried.

"I'm... I'm gay." Alex choked out, finally being able to say it out loud. After about five minutes, Alex's tears slowed down. "It feels s-so g-great to say that." She stammered out. Her eyes were red, face was tear stained. She started to end the crying session, and smiled, chuckling softly. She shook her head and laughed. She stood up and went to the bathroom to remove her make up. She sighed and sat on the counter afterwards. Danvers took a few deep breaths and unlocked her phone to call Maggie. She gulped, looking at the number and shakily pressed the blue phone to call her. The phone rang a few times. Alex almost hung up when a slightly gruff voice came over the speaker.

"Hello?"

"Maggie?"

"Yeah. You okay Danvers?"

"Yeah, yeah. I just..."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you... and I'm... terrified."

Maggie didn't answer for a few moments. "Don't be."

Alex nodded and smiled, softly chuckling. "I'm gay."

Maggie laughed. "Finally, you said it. How do you feel."

"So happy. So gay." She laughed, feeling her tears come back up. "Thank you for coming into my life."

Maggie smiled. "No problem, Danvers."

"Night, Sawyer."

"Good night."


	2. Groove is in the Heart

Maggie ended to call first, smiling at her drink. She chuckled and finished her her fifth shot of their cheap bourbon. She placed the glass on the table and ordered three more shots. As much as she wanted to celebrate Alex’s happiness, Sawyer also wanted to forget her day. ‘That guy… how did that happen? How? What isn’t Danvers telling me about this case?’ She asked herself. The waiter brought the three other shots glasses, taking away the two others she had ordered earlier. Maggie took out her wallet and slapped down 4 dollars.

 

“Keep the change, Bret.” She told the 22 year old man.  
“Thanks, Mags.”

 

He shoved the money in his apron and walked back behind the counter to count and pocket the tip. Maggie finished her first shot when a woman about her age sat in front of her. She smiled a wide and charismatic grin at Maggie.

 

“Hey. What’s a pretty lady like yourself doing drinking alone.”  
“No thank you.” Maggie began. “I’d rather drink myself to sleep, less hassle.” She downed yet another shot and smirked.  
“You sure, I don’t even know your name, hot stuff.” She pressed, placing her hand on top of Maggie’s. She trailed her finger up her arm and leaning in a little.  
“It’s Detective Sawyer, and no thank you.” She whispered, sliding back in her chair as she drank another shot.

 

The other woman sighed and got up, walking to the bar to get a heineken. Maggie smiled and shook her head as she finished the last shot. She got up, slightly buzzed, and walked to her car, looking at the attractive woman who had hit on her. She smirked and continued out, leaving the thought behind to go to her. Maggie got into her ‘soccer-mom-van’, as Alex called it. She knew she could hold her liquor, not a lightweight like Alex. Alex...that’s all Maggie could think about. Alex. She had such a cute smile… her hair was beautiful… her makeup was great… her eyes… there was so much of her hidden behind those dark brown eyes. ‘Get it together Mags she’s.. Well, not straight, but still… I don’t know.’ She shook her head and sighed, not sure what to think of her predicament, starting the car. Flipping through the stations, Maggie settled on some ‘Blast from the Past’ radio station that played 90s and early 00s music. Driving to her apartment, Sawyer got a call from an unidentified caller. She let it continue to ring only turning up the radio during her drive. Mags smiled as some Green Day played. 

 

“Bite my lip and close my eyes take me away to paradise I'm so damn bored, I'm going blind and I smell like shit peel me off this! Velcro seat and get me moving I sure as hell can't do it by myself I'm feeling like a dog in heat barred indoors from the summer street I locked the door to my own cell and I lost the key.” She sang as she drove down the lit streets. Her phone rang again, the same number. Maggie sighed and pulled over, picking it up. “Hello?”

 

“Hey is this Detective Sawyer?”  
“Who’s asking?”  
“Oh, yeah. Kara, Alex’s little sister.”  
“Ah yes, I’ve heard much about you.”  
“Hopefully great, right?”  
“Wonderful things.”  
“Win said that Alex was gonna drink with you before she came to my place. Is she with you?”  
“No, she left a good half hour ago.”  
“She hasn’t been answering her phone. Do you know where she could be?”  
“Probably at her apartment.”  
“Thanks, Detective Sawyer.”  
“No problem, Danvers.” Maggie said, hanging up. She looked at her phone, then decided to go to Alex’s apartment.

 

~

 

Alex was cuddled up on the couch, a thick blanket around her shoulders. Her phone was on silent but still buzzing on the sofa across her. There was a knock at the door. Then another knock at the door. Then another, this one finally waking her up. She fumbled out of the couch, quickly getting up to see who was there. ‘Maggie. Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. Oh crap.’ She knocked again.

 

“Coming!” Alex called muffling her voice. She sighed and opened the door.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”  
“You sure? You’re sister’s worried about you.”  
“Crap, we had a movie night. Why did you come?”  
“...You’re my partner.”  
“We’re not partners.” Alex said with a slight smirk on her lips.  
“Well, we practically are seeing that we’ve worked a few cases together.”

 

Maggie stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, looking up at Danvers. She looked away, biting her lip. Alex shifted on the doorframe, taking a step closer to the detective.

 

“Do you want to come inside.”  
Maggie thought for a second, trying to stay in the moment. “No thank you. I… I should get going.” She whispered stepping away to leave.  
“Okay…” Alex began, her heart sinking a bit. “See you around?”  
“Of course, Alex… Danvers.” Maggie awkwardly tried then fixed. She turned around and headed out the apartment.  
“Oh, Mags, your gay is showing.” Alex poked before closing the door.

 

Maggie stopped and smirked, scoffing at the remark. She turned around, but then decided to let her be. Instead, Sawyer continued to the soccer van and went to her house. She was so glad that she decided not to go home with what’s her face.


	3. Relax

"Two Bud Lights, please." Alex politely ordered. 

Maggie was sitting next to her, not paying much attention as she spotted a pair of girls rushing to the bathroom. She smirked and turned back around. There was a full brown beer bottle in front of her. She drank some then set it down, feeling Alex's eyes on her. She sighed, keeping her drink in front of her.

"Do you always party after a case, Danvers?"

"Only if I'm with good company. Hank doesn't like to go to bars and Vasquez likes human dive bars."

"Vasquez?"

"Yeah, she's one of my co-workers. Actually the third in command. She's great at her job."

"I see. Well, to an easy case." Maggie said reaching her bottle out.

Alex clinked her bottle against Maggie's and chuckled softly and went bottoms up. She slammed the bottle back on the bar, scaring Maggie who then placed hers back down, too.

"You okay, Danvers?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem tense."

"I didn't know you cared." Alex playfully threw back at Maggie. She winked and drank a bit more.

"Well, I do."

Alex blushed slightly and looked around the room to hide her reaction. Though she felt Sawyer's eyes on her, the other woman sighed and smirked, still trying to ignore her emotions. The whole 'conceal don't feel' thing never really worked for Alex when she was around other women. She gave up and looked straight at Maggie's eyes. Sawyer looked back, giving off her usual calm smile. There was something in Danvers' eyes that Maggie couldn't understand.

"Wanna get out of here?" Danvers asked.

"So soon? It took you so long to finally buy me a drink."

"It's loud in here, and very public."

Maggie shrugged and nodded. "Sure."

"My place?"

"Yeah."

They downed the rest of their drinks and headed to Alex's bike. Danvers got on pulling her helmet on as she waited for Maggie to do the same. She smiled as Maggie wrapped her arms around her abdomen, resting her head on the agent's shoulder. Alex revved the bike and drove out of the spot. Maggie tightened her grip on Alex's front. Danvers smiled and continued down the road until the came to Alex's apartment. Maggie took off her helmet and handed it to Alex as she then shook out her hair. Alex took it, placing it between her legs as she took her helmet off, too. They walked to her apartment on the third floor. 

As Alex unlocked the door, Maggie asked, "How does it feel to be out?"

"Great."

"Have you told your sister?"

"No, not yet. I know that she'll accept me... I... how do I tell her?"

"I came out to my parents when I dated my first girlfriend. I came home with her and introduced her to my parents as my girlfriend."

"Wow." Alex stated. "That's really brave."

"Luckily my parents are okay with gay girls." Maggie blankly stated as they walked to the couch.

"What made you leave your hometown?"

"College. I left to major in the justice system at a 4-year. It was perfect because I was able to meet new people of all walks of life including other small town gays."

Alex smiled at Maggie and chuckled lightly. "Why did you decide on this town?"

"It has one of the largest alien populations."

"Why did you decide on NCPD?"

"Like I said, it's in 'Alien City'."

"How long have you been in the science division?"

"About 6 or 7 years, but here for 6 months."

"Where were you before?"

"Gotham. I worked closely with the Batman group."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Lots of drama seeing that they're humans. Now, it's time for you to answer some questions."

"Okay, what's up first?"

"How long have you been working for the DEO?"

"8 years."

"Wow, what drew you to them?"

"They reached out to me because my mom and dad used to work for them."

"So, what about you and Supergirl?"

"Well, I look out for her. She reminds me of a lot Kara." Alex began. "I... I think she's really great. She's a big dork and always sees the best in everyone no matter how bad they are."

"Are you two...?"

"No, no, no. We just look after each other because I was assigned to protect her fake and real identities."

"Why did you really bring me here?"

"..." Alex blanked, not knowing what to say. She cleared her throat and looked away.


	4. Make Your Own Kind of Music

"..." Alex blanked, not knowing what to say. She cleared her throat and looked away. She itched her eyebrow and glanced at Maggie. “Well, I… thought we could just talk. We’ve worked together for the better part of a month and… I don’t know much about you.”

 

Maggie nodded and looked at a surfboard in the corner of the room. “You surf or is it just for decoration?”

 

Alex turned around and looked at the board. “Yeah. I started when I was about 10 or 12. We used to go to North Bar and Long Beach when I was young.” Alex smiled as she remembered, laughing at a thought. “I, I remember when I was taking lessons, Kara would always fall off of her board. She was always a better skateboarder than a surfer. But we were both good at snowboarding. What did you do when you were young?”

 

“Being in the middle of nowhere, there was just snowboarding, skiing, and hockey. I was weird and skated in the winter. But when I didn’t skate I was skiing. Spring to Fall was always hot and humid so I spent most of the time doing swim team.”

 

“Skating? Like figure skating?”

 

“Yeah. What’s so weird about that?”

 

“Nothing, I just wouldn’t have pegged you as a skater. Single or couple?”

 

“Couple. It’s a fun partner sport. It was actually because of partner skating that I found out I was gay.”

 

“Really? What happened that made you realize it?”

 

“I had a ‘boyfriend’ when I was 16 but, it was more of a close friendship. When we tried to get intimate, I just couldn’t. When he kissed me I felt nothing. When he touched me, my skin reacted but not my mind. I just… then I met this girl she was shy and smart. Adventurous when no one was watching. I… fell for her. She was so beautiful. Makeup made her look boring. We kissed and… fireworks. It felt right to kiss her. Her lips were so soft. Her hair was sleek and wavy. Her skin wa-”

 

Alex didn’t realize, until Maggie stopped talking, that they were kissing. They were kissing. Alex was kissing a girl. Maggie wasn’t wrong. There were fireworks, bright like the 4th of July or New Years’ Day. Her hands were on Maggie’s smooth jaw. She could feel Mags’ spirit. Maggie kissed back putting her hands on Alex’s forearms. The agent pulled away, their foreheads touching. Maggie leaned in to kiss her again but pulled back, a smile finding its way onto her face.

 

“I… should… I should go home.” Maggie whispered sliding her hands down Alex’s arms.

 

“Okay.” Alex whispered back, dazed from her own action.

 

Once the door closed behind Maggie, Alex placed her fingers on her lips. A small grin fell upon her lips. She sat there for a second, then slowly got up biting her lip and walking to get ready for bed.

 

~

 

Maggie walked to her apartment, it was only five blocks away. Her breath created vapors in the bittercold. She didn’t realize that she was still wearing Alex’s extra biker jacket. She pulled it around herself tight and blushed deeply. Her eyes only focused on the ground, the pattern of cement breaks and cracks changing as she neared her apartment. She looked at the decent complex, jogging up the steps to her single bedroom apartment. Sawyer turned on the lights, only thinking about sleep and Alex. She smiled at the thought of Danvers again as she went to brush her teeth. She then washed her face, stopping at her jaw. She shook her head and went to her crappy queen size mattress. She flopped down and took off the jacket, cuddling it as she drifted off.


End file.
